The One Who Will Change The World
by beke8
Summary: its wonderful its not over but just read it 1 time the whole story then tell me if its anything wrong


The One Who Will Change The World.

Chapter 1 - Birth Of Strong.

It was the ninth month and the child was ready to be born , he indeed is a special child how do i know would you say thats because i know him and i am 100% sure that this child was special , it was June 1 2000 , 3AM in the morning when the child was born and he was born in the middle of the year 2000 , he was born in a city which name is shwain with not much popularity to be exactly but that was his home from there he would begin his life and his duty , what is his duty would you say , well yeah thats simple he is the one who will change the world from all the miserable things that are happening , so he has 5 family members and he himself thats 6 so they are 6 family members and they are his grandfather and grandmother his father and mother and his brother which is 2 year older than him , as an 1 year old child he was very happy he laughed everyday , he cried everyday , he ate everyday did all the thing a little baby would do and normally pooping everywhere but thats not the point here maybe you are asking yourself whats so special about this child ? well thats simple he is the one , he can see things differently than others and can do a lot of other things to , he also has this rare thing that humans dont often get he has a talent for learning everything that he sees fun to do , and okay lets admit it he is pretty good but no one is saying that he is perfect he has this kind of personality that is good to be around and he makes the others feel kind o special to when others interact with him , this is one part of his ability the other ones will be seen in an older age ...

Hes like all normal baby's grows up slowly with love from his parents and his hole family , of course his family knew about him beeing a special child because of his eyes and his natural happiness and smile that they have never seen before and named the little boy Aleandro Kobin , that name gave his grandmother , like i said he grows up normaly and now his age is 2 years old and begins to talk little words and of course his first word were' dad,mom ' his parents were very happy to hear them also to not forget that in 2 years of age he started to walk and also run everywhere around the house , jumped all over the house yeah right jumped, and everybody was shocked when they saw him but he didn't had an idea of why they were shocked because for him it was fun to do the things he liked the most and at the moment he liked to jump around the house and run too , his mom and dad were suprised at first but they knew that their child is not like others and were happy to see him have fun , we are not forgetting his older brother or are we , no i am joking so his older brother is not just for display there he played with his younger brother and they enjoyed themselves all day and night , Aleandros older brother has an really important role at this story dont worry but he becomes more important later in the story ...

here begins the true story so he now is 5 years old and its time to go to kindergarten, he parents at first are not very sure about signing him in kindergarten because he is not like the other kids but they have no choice because of they work and they can't keep him all day in the house so they sign him anyway , in the first day in kindergarten he got to know a lot of now children but never had a best friend there because he can't interact good with the other children , thats because of his powers developing hi started to read peoples minds and read their hearts to then he began to not trust a lot especially the children around him only to fey of them hi had a little trust , that good enjoyed child began to become a nonbelieving child and with a bad side to , yeah this is kind of crazy of how people change and but this is life in earth, but this does not mean that he became evil no its impossible because no matter how evil you act you just gotta remember that it is only a act so his heart is pure as gold and so it remains for the whole story , in the second day he became more shy and didn't talk much with others he needebd more time to interact with the other children and didn't make any friends there in kindergarten , but in home with his family he is himself acts like usual and his superpowers did not develop anymore they stayed that way for a long time , he stayed home all day and in his neighborhood he became friends with 2 other boys and lived a normal life but this does not mean the story ends here , as he grows up more he learns some things in television because he had fun watching the animations in them and began to change more just by looking at them , he often got out of hi house to play with his neighborhood friends and that was the only thing he enjoyed those days ...

his boring life continued for 7 years , when he was 12 years old he began to understand more about life about good and evil , but the sad part is that his powers disappeared he cant read peoples minds anymore ore peoples hearts , but one day when he was playing with his 2 best friends football in his neigberhood , he had an injury and got crashed with a friend , then his mind began to get dizzy he couldn't see clearly his breath got light he didn't breath normaly , he fell to the ground and everyone got scared and thats understandable because their crash with each other was very hard , a friend carried him to his house and told his parents what happened , he up opens his eyes , sees around and wonders how did he end up waking up in his room , and at that moment he felt something different he felt very strong much stronger then he imagined , he got up from his bed , got something to eat , he got out again in his neigberhood but when he was waving to his friends he began again with reading minds and he readed their hearts to , he got shocked for e moment because what he was seeing in their hearts was not something good but it was an evil intent to injure him , then he was afraid to get close to them because he felt unsecured , and at that moment he felt some rage building inside him , his heart raced very fast he was ready to kill them because his instinct said it to him that they were danger , but then he remembered all those funny things he did with his friends and relaxed for a moment , from then on he was always in his defense before everyone he met , at that moment he was near with his friends and at the same time he was reading their minds and hearts , when he was reading their minds he listened to them when one of them said that they injured him by plan , at that moment he felt his strength getting higher , his friends were shocked he was ready to hit them with his fist but when he did someone defected his fist and hit the wall , the wall was destroyed , his friends were scared they fell to the ground , and the one who deflected his fist was his father Alan Kobin ...

here begins where we left off tha last time , his father Alan was standing right in front of Aleandro he saw him with an enormous rage , Aleandro was crying from anger and his fist was with blood because he hited the wall and destroyed it , when he saw what he did he didn't control himself , he was yelling loud , his father saw him with a face that said ' this is not good ' , Aleandro got out of control this was what his father didn't want to happen but he couldn't avoid it , Alan told those who were nearby to get far away and he got ready to calm Aleandro , at that moment Aleandro was not seeing well and attacked his father with everything he had at that moment , Alan got his punch ready to hit Aleandro, at that moment comes Darna Kobin the mother of Aleandro , she catches Alan's punch and stops him then gets i front of Aleandro who was still out of control from his anger , he saw his mother in front of him and was ready to attack , he run to her to attack but she didn't move a bit , she waited for him and catches him in her arms to calm him down , he got shocked for a moment and didn't do anything then he was crying in his mothers arms and was saying "i am sorry , i am sorry " , then Darna was saying to Aleandro " don't cry my son everything is okay you didn't do anything wrong " , he fell asleep in his mothers arms and she took him inside the house to his bed to sleep , Darna is Aleandros mother as i said and she is not a normal human her grandfather was a very powerful man , he was not a normal human to , he was born with amazing talent and great spirit energy or short SE , Darna was also born with a talent and incredible powerful SE , her talent was she could control people if they ofend her , but no one dares to ofend her because she is scary when she is angry , now Alan Kobin is Aleandros father and hi isn't normal to , but he has no parents to he was raised by too normal people but when he got 18 he trained in the military and there he noticed his talent at age 18 , and he's talent was that he gets faster when he gets angry , his SE gets pretty high to , and with these too parents so powerful there is no wonder that Aleandro has this much potential...

the next day begins and Aleandro wakes up from his sleep , hi gets up and sees his fist rolled up with some medicine , hi's shocked , then goes to his mother is the living room , there he sees Darna and Alan , he goes to Darnas arms ,

*Aleandro* mom, mom 😁 i had the crayziest dream .

*Darna* really 😊

*Aleandro* yeah mom you were there, my friends were there, even dad was there

*Darna* what did we all do in that dream of yours ?

*Aleandro* i dont really remember it clearly 😣 but... yeah i remember now , i hited a wall and destroyed it too then dad came to fight with me hi covered himself with some glowing aura and then you mom came in front of me thats the point were i dont remember anything 😅

*Darna* its ok my son , i have to tell you something important that you should have noticed even yourself by now 😐

*Alan* 12 years old is a little to young i guess to tell him about those things 😌

*Darna* what do you mean ?

*Alan* let me handle this sweetheart 😉

*Darna* ... 😟

*Alan* 😏 son its time that you should know by now that your body is changing some hair grows in places...

*Darna* 😠 what are you talking about ? *punches Alan from behind *

*Aleandro* ... what ? hair ? 😮

*Darna* nothing sweetheart , your father doesn't feel good today , he doesn't know what he is saying dont mind him 😒

*Alan* whattt ! nooo i am really fine i was just... 😅

*Aleandro* what ? 😮

*Darna* 'whispers' he is to young to learn about those thing now , so dont even dare to keep talking about this kind of things.

*Alan* but you said it yourself Darna 😯

*Darna* i meant something else Alan " whispers to Alan" for his dream to idiot "

*Alan* ha..ha..ha 😅 oh yeah... i forgot i got something to do outside 😅

*Aleandro* where are you going dad ?

*Alan* don't mind me son... I'll be right back 😅

*Aleandro* ok 😓

*Darna* ghh..ghh... sooo now son 😅 ... lets get a little serious 😐

*Aleandro* what is going on mom ?

*Darna* i don't know if its the right time now son although 12 years old is a little early but it seems we cant avoid it anymore 😐

*Aleandro* mom your confusing me i dont understand what your talking about why so serious ? 😣

*Darna* come to my arms my son 😊

*Aleandro* ok 😓

Aleandro goes to his mothers arms and she begins to tell him about his abilities about how he can control his power and to always keep calm because his most furious power comes from his rage.

*Darna* that dream you saw my son was not a dream it was real 😐 what you did in that dream you did it in reality and i stood before you because you can't hurt your parents

*Aleandro* what ? ... wow !? ... but mom how did i get these powers ?

*Darna* its in your blood son you are the chosen one by your grandfather who was the biggest master of martial arts and had an enormous power as well ... one day son your grandfather started an adventure a trip around the world and he made a lot of friends but he made a lot of enemy's to ... hi got to powerful . then when he had achieved an level hi retired and stoped fighting now he lives in the mountains of Brains ... before he got to the mountain he said that one day a child with to much power is going to be born and is needed to be trained by the right choices if he makes the right choices then he is going to be the one who will change the world 😏

*Aleandro* wow mom i didnt know grandpa was so awesome 😀 ... i am going to train hard to become like grandpa to 😁

*Darna* of course son but you need to control your power first 😊

*Aleandro* but i was ready to hit dad wasn't i ?

*Darna* yeah ok 😑 ... i know you weren't going to hit me your mom 🙂

*Aleandro* no mom i would never hit you 😦 i don't want to hit dad to but i just couldn't control myself 😔 ... i am really sorry 😔

*Darna* don't worry about that son because its time for you to train your powers to control your anger to keep calm in any case and become someone in this world 😀

*Aleandro* with who am i gonna train mom ? 😅

*Darna* son to train you well and to keep you always in control there is only one man alive to do that 😅 and he is ...

*Alan* its me your dad 😁

*Aleandro* what ? ... Dad ? 😅 ... why you dad ?

*Alan* there are 3 reasons my son ... 1. i am very strong and the fastest there is to be ... 2. where we are going i am the olny that can protect you from harm and ... 3. i am your dad if its not me who else could it be 😁

*Aleandro* i guess your right ok where are we going to train dad 😅

*Alan* in the Judas Forest because i know that place like the palm of my hand, when i was younger i trained there for 3 years and i developed my powers really fast and thats exactly what you need my son 😏

*Aleandro* ok dad when are we going there

*Alan* tomorrow son we are going to start the trip tomorrow 😉

*Darna* hey you too dont get to excited i am gonna get worried about you to you know that 🙁

*Alan* don't worry sweetheart i am going with him

*Darna* thats what worries me more 😑

*Alan* what ? 😣 ... why ? 😐 ... i promise you with my life i am going to protect him

*Darna* ok... 😶

the morning comes with excitement because the trip to the Judas Forest begins, Aleandro and Alan wakes up in the morning , they packed everything they need for the trip and are now eating they're breakfast , they finish off quick and get out the house door .

*Alan* Aleandro! are you ready ?

*Aleandro* yes dad i am coming

*Darna* hey ! Alan !?

*Alan* yeah ?

*Darna* please be safe

*Alan* of course sweetheart don't worry about anything he is going to get through everything because he is our son after all 😉

*Darna* yeah i know for my part i know he is ok but for yours 😑

*Alan* ohh come on now 😅

*Aleandro* i am ready 😁 ... what are you to talking about ?

*Darna* nothing sweetheart 😊 ... i am going to say to you one thing my son please be safe and listen to your father for everything he is going to say to you .. ok?

*Aleandro* of course mom don't worry i am my mom and dad's son after all 😁

*Alan* thats my son always positive 😄

*Darna* oh my god i am not sure of letting you 2 go now ️

*Alan* we are going now sweetheart goodbye see you in about 3 years 😅

*Aleandro* ' kisses Darna in the cheek ' bye mom see you in 3 years

*Darna* ' with tears in her eyes ' get stronger my son, learn about life , grow up with knowledge, train hard , protect those who you love the most , make a lot of friends , make history my son then come and tell me about your adventure

*Aleandro* i promise to make a lot of memorys

they get out of the house and get going to the Judas Forest , the entry to the forest is hidden that only a few know it , and Alan is one of them , they go by foot to a lake by a mountain near their city , they get to the lake at night and first they eat something and take a nap to be fully prepared for the Judas Forest .

*Alan* hey son come on lets make something to eat

*Aleandro* whats for dinner dad ?

*Alan* i dont know

*Aleandro* huh? 😅

*Alan* lets find something in the woods, a wild pig maybe 😁

*Aleandro* a wild pig !? .. isn't that a little dangerous? 😅.


End file.
